Chaotic Demolition
by Unst4ble
Summary: For anyone who knows my other FanFic the Vicious Violent Vi, this is another little group of stories but this time about Jinx! [Fan Obsession Mode Engage] Let's go for a ride through my twisted little mind. Watch your head.
1. A Blizzard of Panic

**Okay so my lore directly from the game may be a little off in this one, but I might also get it right. Just a little story I wanted to write. Annndddd yeah, here we go I guess...**

**One more note: This is still a mix of the Vicious Violent Vi cannon and League of Legends lore and this time will become apart of the VVV cannon.**

The only sound she could hear was the clacking of the rails as the train moved. She was completely cramped inside a cat carrier. A long blue braid was peeking outside of the cage, and Jinx struggled to reel it back in. Her neck was starting to cramp, and her knees felt like they were about to pop. She groaned quietly, trying to make sure no one could hear her from the train.

Hours before, her sister and her sister's girlfriend left for Piltover. It was the holidays, and it was time for Vi to meet the Hat Lady's parents. Before they left for the first train out of the League, Jinx tried to convince them to take her along.

"Look, Jinx. I have nothing against you," Caitlyn sat on the couch and paused from her packing. "My parents though, they have a different story. When you first came up in the news, they didn't really approve of you. I don't want them to get mad about you. When they mad... Well..." Caitlyn paused and dragged her finger across her neck. "Piltover will think the same thing anyways."

"Wait, then what about... Well, you know..." Vi jumped in, and apparently her and Caitlyn were coordinated on the unknown subject.

"No one actually found the source, it was probably forgotten since rates went back to the usual low afterwards." Assuming it was some kind of case that shouldn't know about, Jinx left the room. She jumped onto her sister's bed and thought, _There must be something I can do. It's Christmas, I don't want to be home alone._

"Hey, Michelle." Jinx looked up and saw Vi walking into the room. "What about going to see Katarina's parents?"

"I can't, I don't know where to go in Noxus and Katarina's been trying to spend more time with her sister."

"Cass? I thought those two hated each other!"

"Exactly why she's trying to mend their relationship," Jinx yawned and fell back into the bed.

"Look, I would love for you to come, but Cait's parents and everything... If you want to try again with Caitlyn to convince her, I'm okay with it. I won't stop you. Just know I won't help you either." Vi left the room and was calling for Caitlyn. Jinx rolled onto her side. In the corner of her eye in the window, she saw Lux and Garen with a cat almost too heavy and big for Lux to hold.

"You want us to do what?" Lux looked at the blue haired woman confused, with Garen cuddling the cat in the background.

"If you have a cat, you surely have a cat carrier! I just need to borrow it for a little bit."

Lux was skeptical. "And if I don't give you the carrier?"

"I can hook you up with Ez inste-" the cat carrier came flying out of the apartment.

"Why didn't you say so?! Take it, all yours!" The door slammed shut and Jinx stood there hunched over the large grey cat carrier.

"Have a nice day, then!" She pivoted on her heel and ran for the train station. If she was right, she could get to the train just before it left. She didn't have enough time to grab all her equipment, so she brought a few flame chompers, her extra knife and Zap with her.

As she arrived at the station where a train was about to leave to Piltover, she saw a pile of luggage being hauled on. She jumped up onto the side of the train and grabbed a black curtain, then slid the cat carrier near the pile of luggage, keeping the door of the carrier open. She jumped off the side of the train, slightly startled by the loud whistle, and slid into the large carrier. _For a cat, Lux and Garen got themselves a pretty excessively sized cat carrier. _Jinx tried not to question this too much and instead tried to focus on her original plan. She covered the front of the cage with the small curtain and covered herself up a little to make sure to one could see the color of her hair or tattoos, or how bright her skin was. After being knocked around at first, she slowly drifted into sleep.

Waking up a few hours later, all she heard was the sound of the train. After she groaned from the pain a little, she felt the train stop. She saw a crack of light through the curtain and held her recovered braid in her mouth. She was moved again, and she was placed outside the train station. She waited for the sound of the train leaving. Once gone, she kicked the carrier door open. Jinx rolled out and streched, taking a big breath to smell the smell of dust and the wind of snow combined. _Back in Piltover. Never thought I'd actually miss this place._

Something was wrong though. There was no smell of dust. The winter was colder than normal.

She was in the train for longer than she thought. She opened her eyes.

Jinx was in the Freljord. Five hours away from Piltover. Eight hours from the League. Everyone started at Jinx.

"Isn't that the crazy one from Piltover?"

"I thought they didn't let her out of the city!"

"Isn't she supposed to be in the League of Legends?"

_Looks like I'm famous across the hemispheres. _"Hiya! I bet you all know me, but let me introduce myself to those who don't know me," Jinx started to walk back and forth on the train platform. "I'm Jinx, or as my other names, 'crazy bitch,' 'slut,' and my favorite, 'the soon-to-be-prostitute.'" She jumped onto a study suitcase and leaned over. "Great, warming name to come to, isn't it?" The man quivered. Jinx jumped off the suitcase next to him, and started walking into the crowd, which parted for a path for her. She pulled out her custom grenade and started to throw it into the air then back into her hand.

"This place is GREAT! I'm not much to travel, but this would be a great vacation spot!" She stopped tossing the grenade at the end of the crowd of the Freljordians, her back still to the crowd. "Easy to blow apart…" She pretended to drop the grenade onto the ground, then to catch it with her finger by the ring. A gasp was heard across the crowd. "And not to mention the avalanches it would trigger, then I don't have so much work!" She stuck the grenade onto her belt and pulled out her electric powered gun instead. "I could have fun here! It's just a simple _zap_ away…" She turned around, spinning the gun and stopped to point it into the middle of the crowd.

"She's over there! Get her!" Two guards ran in her direction, yelling for everyone to get down.

"Oh, look, some new friends." She lowered and holstered her gun. She faced the guards, who were still running at full speed. "Let me tell you about the rules of this little game you two. You're the rules, and I'm here to _break them._" She grabbed her knife and threw it at the left guard's leg. She ran towards him as his partner slowed down slightly. Jinx grabbed the knife out of his leg and held her gun to his leg wound as it charged.

"Look, I don't want to Jinx you two lads, but you're both fucked." She started into the fallen guards eyes and pulled the trigger with a wide grin. He screamed at the top of his lungs and his voice started to fade. His partner was stopped right in front of Jinx, hesitant to get closer and attack.

"Ma'm, we can works this out just-"

"Well, obviously you're not such a high and mighty cop after all!" She got a little closer as the second guard started to back up, arming himself with his ice enchanted mace. "Get ready for the hype train!" She started to laugh. The conscious guard tried to catch her off-guard and attack, but Jinx instantly stopped laughing and grabbed the handle of the mace out of the air. She smiled and started to laugh again, her eyes tearing up from laughter. "Oh, come now, didn't you hear the rules?" She jabbed the handle back into his stomach and shot his waist to paralyze him for a few hours. "I break _you,_ geez!" She started to walk away, where Volibear and Trundle were rushing towards her. They both tackled her and took her to the ground and held her down to put her in handcuffs. They picked her up and carried her back to the central base of the Freljord Police Force.

"No one in this city plays fair," She pouted in her cell an hour later still handcuffed. All her weapons were removed. She laid back in her bed and waited. Hours later, Volibear opened the cell Jinx was held in and picked her up while she was asleep. She was sat down in an interrogation room, hands now cuffed to the table. Another guard sat down on the the other side of the metal table.

"Okay Jinx, I'm just here to ask you a few questions." Her voice was unsteady as she was stared down by Jinx.

"Hey, do you wanna see a magic trick? I learned it from a movie!" She stood up and kicked her left cuff with the heel of her boot. "Ta da!" She broke the right side by pulling on the chain with both her hands. "You know, this cold weather is bad for this metal, easier to break." The alarm started to go off outside the room. "Hey, before you're little friends come, why don't we play a game? I call this one, 'Good Cop Bad Cop!' I'll be the bad, you can be the good!" Jinx jumped onto the other side of the table, making the guard step back. Jinx wrapped her tattooed arm around her and pulled her closer. "How 'bout we start with the role-play?" Volibear and Trundle came in backed by twenty guards, and knocked out Jinx.

She woke up ours later, her hair un-braided, her clothing changed to a strait jacket and white pants. A messenger bag was hanging around her shoulder. She was escorted into the front office of the facility. There was a tall muscular man waiting there. It was hard to see him from the dim lighting.

"She's all yours, we just can't handle her. She might be a little… crazy…"

"Hey! I prefer the term special!" The guard speaking to the man flinched a little when he heard her voice.

"Anyways, just keep a close eye on her. I'll contact the League." Jinx was pushed forward towards the mysterious man. She had better vision of him. He was bald with a large brown mustache.

It wasn't some random man, it was another champion from the League.

It was Braum.

"Hello there, Jinx. Good to see you again? How do you like the Freljord?" He leaned over and waved to her, smiling.

"What do you want?"

"Well little girl, you're coming home with me! Come along." Bram nugded her toward the door.

"I'm 21…" She resisted at first and slowly started to resist less and less.

_All this to be with Vi and Caitlyn? I don't think out my plans, but geez, this was worse than before…_ The two walked out into the snow and up the streets.

**Okay, confession time. this was supposed to be light hearted, but it got a little twisted and Joker(y). I wrote the beginning thinking this would be quick, and got sidetracked into doodling Vi and Jinx's tattoos all over myself, and then to go into re-dying my hair… This took up almost four hours of my time! I was so tired when I finished and I had pretty much slowly went insane whilst writing this, so I didn't feel like going back and taking out or changing anything. I'm honestly just turning into a cross between Harley Quinn and Revy from the Black Lagoon at the moment, so I honselty don't have a very stable mind as a wartime this, especially because I fangirl over Jinx constantly and writing a FanFic isn't really helping me. Well, this will hopefully go on for longer than the Vicious Violent Vi, because both of these FanFics I've really enjoyed writing!**

**Vixen**


	2. Chaos in Piltover Once More

**Hey! Before we start, let's talk about real life. Holy shit, my life. One, my computer has actually shut down and I'm waiting for a new one for my birthday. Pretty much, I've lost all my files for the next week. The timing isn't bad, but I'm pissed because of my PC games I can't play until then. Two, we're back to a sleep deprived Vixen. If you've seen previous works, I started the predecessor (I guess?) to Chaotic Demolition when I was so sick or dealing with my own fears that escalated dramatically at the time that I was awake at three in the morning writing fanfic. Thus the birth of my works. Well, It's happening again, but this time its family stress, which has also killed my grades, one down to a 37%. So that's that. Because I did lose my files, most of this fanfic is done from memory since only half the story is available to me and I was in the middle of the outline for part two. Okay, let's start this 200 words in. Hell yeah! Uh… yeah. Heheheh.**

**Vixen **

"So, do you want to explain what the fuck is going on?" Jinx was trudging a few feet behind Braum in the snow.

"Well little girl, don't expect someone to give you an answer like that," Braum slowed down to Jinx's pace. He smiled and tried to make eye contact. "Buuut because I'm with you for the day, I may as well tell you. I'm taking you with me to my house until the Piltover Police Force take custody of you!" All too happy for Jinx, she took a swing at his jaw. Braum didn't react to the punch, and spent the entire walk to his home trying to create conversation. Being the socially awkward girl she was, she avoided eye contact and looked at her feet silently as they walked. She looked around every now and then, thinking about different ways to cause damage.

They reached a large cabin, alone on a hill. The cabin overlooked the villages of the Freljord all the way to the castle in the center. Braum walked up the shoveled stone path to the door. Jinx hesitated, sizing up the door. For Braum, it fit perectly, but for Jinx only being 5'6" to his 6'3", she was a little intimidated. She followed into the cabin.

"So, meathead, this is your house? Hell, I kinda like it." She fell into an armchair. "Maybe I won't blow it up." She thought for another moment. "HAH! Who am I kidding, of course I'll blow it up! Maybe I'll blow it up last, if it doesn't get destroyed in the avalanches and flying carnage!"

"What a colorful imagination you have, Jinx." Braum loaded firewood into his fire pit. "Would you like something to drink?"

Jinx looked at him. "Do I _look_ like I want a drink?" She watched him light the wood on fire. "Well, good thing you have a house of wood! Maybe it won't burn as fast!" She got out of the chair and started pacing. "Well, this deal about 'turning me in to the custody of the PPD,' let's talk about that." She walked towards the kitchen, which was directly connected to the living room with no wall. She swiped the two knives on the counter and threw one near Braum's shoulder. The knife passed his ahoulder and hit the wall behind him. "Can't we talk this over, like civilized," Jinx threw the next knife which passed his head, "Sensible people?" She reached for one last knife.

"Now now, I think that's enough practice for one day," Braum wasn't fazed by the high speed knives.

"Ohhh, practice will be over, all right," Jinx became more irritated. She readied the knife "I'll call practice over when we come to the sensible agreement, something like 'not turning the little one in to the police.'" She tried not to admit that she wants to be around Vi and Caitlyn and tried to keep her signature insanity.

"Oh, come now," Braum held her right hand lightly and brought the knife down with her arm. "It's not bad, think of it as a visit to friends!" Jinx's face became red. _Why isn't he scared or even pissed off? What the fuck am I doing wrong? _Jinx flipped the knife into the air. She knocked Braum in the stomach with a kick and caught the knife. She readied into her usual stance for firing Pow-Pow out of force of habit, and realized she was holding the knife instead. _Catnip would be proud; _She smiled to herself as she thought about Katarina.

"No need to be so hostile," Braum nudged Jinx towards a chair. "Why don't we talk? What do you like to do? How's the League for you? It's been great for me-"

"No, no, nope. Fuck this." Jinx couldn't had been any more irritated. She headed towards the door, holstering the knife in her pants. As she left, she heard Braum still trying to make conversation. I can see why he's alone on top of a hill now." She started to talk to herself as she headed down the hill.

After a few minutes, Jinx realized how cold it really was. "I guess it's really cold when you're blood isn't pumping so fast. _You dumbass, you just left the only person who would give you a warm place to stay. _Fuck that, I'll be fiiiiiinnnnnne." It started to snow as Jinx continued down the hill. She came across a bench where she laid down. Everyone around her instantly left on eye contact.

Forty minutes later, she was partially covered with snow, shivering. A shadow loomed over her.

"Well, have you learned your lesson?" She heard a familiar Russian voice. She was picked up by Braum. "Let's head back, maybe some coffee and a blanket?"

Jinx was in the armchair again, wrapped up in a blanket with a mug in her hands.

"So, will you talk to me now?" Braum was still trying to make conversation. Jinx acted as cold as she could. Braum still was smiling, trying to get something out of Jinx. "You know, I have your things, Jinx." Jinx looked up on the mention of her belongings. "I looked at your iPhone (matches your hair by the way, beautiful), and it looks like you've got few texts from Vi. What are the odds? A member of the police department, texting the worst criminal in Piltover." Jinx's face slowly turned pink every word of the sentence. "Are you okay, Jinx? Jinx?" Jinx was gritting her teeth. "Is everything oka-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAUM OKAY?! SHE'S MY SISTER, HAPPY?" Everything was quiet.

"Well, it looks like she really cares about you checking in so often." Jinx slid further into her grey wool blanket. "You know, family is something important, distant or not. I understand, this is something that probably shouldn't be public and why you're defensive about this. It's still important, though. Maybe you should get back to her and tell her you're okay, she seems worried about you." Braum handed the phone to Jinx. She slowly unlocked it and sent Vi a message, lying through her teeth about being back at the League. After she sent the message, she looked up at Braum.

"I had no idea she was my sister, for a while I thought she was just some woman that chased me and tried to put me in jail," she finally started to calm down and tried to talk to Braum herself. "It's all happening so fast, and I just wanted to be with her and Caitlyn for the holidays."

Another moment of silence, and Braum finally spoke. "Why wouldn't you want to go to Piltover through custody they would probably let you out, yes?"

"No one is supposed to know we're related and just letting me out would raise suspicion, and I'm supposed to be at the League, I snuck out."

"Well, why don't I just take you to see them? I'm sure they would be happy to see you!" Braum smiled and stood up, nudging Jinx out of the chair and towards the door. "We can take the next train out to Piltover, we just need to get you pants and a sweatshirt, you can hide your braids in the sweatshirt, yes?" Jinx smiled.

The two were on the train later and arrived in Piltover after three hours of travel. The heat was intense from the factories and Piltover's usual hot weather and Jinx took off the second pair of pants and sweatshirt. Everyone in Piltover had either avoided eye contact with Jinx or walked the other way. Braum carried a sack with all of Jinx's personal possessions inside.

"Hey, she's back! Get the cops!" A man threw rocks in her direction as she started to dodge and weave the incoming rocks.

"Hey, hey, no need to be violent." Braum stepped in between them. "It's Christmas, no one should be shunned during the holidays. It's a time of cheer in the darkest days," Braum put on hand on his shoulder. "For one day of the year, have a heart toward your enemies, your fears. Maybe sharing kindness towards each other, than what you fear will disappear."

The civilian snorted. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't blow my house to bits again." He walked away as Braum and Jinx walked in the other direction.

"You know you're trying to convince everyone the criminal thy've had to live with destroying their homes for years that I should be loved?"

"I am trying, but these people.. they are too tight." Jinx continued walking, trying to ignore his jokes. They came across a small apartment near the police department. Jinx kicked the door down, to find Cailtyn and Vi asleep and half naked.

"AYE!" The two jumped as they were awoken. They screamed a little as they covered themselves with the blanket. "Hiya!" Jinx smiled and laughed.

"JINX! WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE LEAGUE?" Caitlyn's face turned red as Vi slowly slid under the covers once more. "WHAT THE FUCK VI? SHE'S YOUR SISTER! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO, YOU KNOW, _NOT HAVE THIS HAPPEN!?_" Jinx kept laughing. She couldn't stop. Caitlyn picked up one of Vi's gauntlets and hid behind it as she headed towards the bathroom. Braum looked away from the entire incident and backed up out of the doorway. Vi was still cowaring under the bed. Caitlyn walked out of the bathroom fully clothed with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"GET OUT HERE VI!" Caitlyn's face was starting to flush of all color. She lifted the covers and threw the set of clothes towards her. A few rustles under the bed later Vi sat up in the bed with the previously thrown clothes on, slightly dazed.

Caitlyn stomped towards Jinx and picked her up by the bikini. "I _swear _you little bitch-"

"Woah Cupcake, aren't you being a little too hostile?" Vi finally spoke.

"Don't _you_ be talking to _me _about hostility brickhead." From the ice in Caitlyn's words, Vi wimpered a little and slid back under the covers. "Jinx, all I wanted was to see my family, a nice conversation and dinner, and we would be home. Why the _fuck_ did you think following us was a good idea? Vi and I need to see my parents in two hours, and we can't even leave you alone for a _moment._ Do you really think my parents would enjoy to see you Jinx?!" Caitlyn was on the edge of insanity, and even Jinx was terrified of Caitlyn when she lost her mind.

Caitlyn sighed and dropped Jinx. "Fine. You went to all this trouble. Find some makeup in the bathroom, get rid of the makeup you have now and find something to make your skin look a little more normal. Take my suit, I'll just wear my casual clothes. Make sure you're arms are covered. Vi, you better bring your own suit still." Caitlyn sat on the bed as Jinx walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, and Jinx..." She looked back at Caitlyn. "Try to act sane through dinner, and use your real name instead. If they know it's you, they're going to instantly call the reat of the police force and we _all _go to jail and the summoners' are sewed for failing to take custody of a high priority criminal. No fun for any of us, now is it?" Jinx saw Caitlyn twitch, so she nodded and shuffled quickly into the bathroom. Braum stepped back into the room.

"Well, it seems you all have your own problems. I'll be heading home." Braum smiled, trying to be sympathetic towards Caitlyn in her situation.

"Thanks for keeping her in check. I'll see you bot lane next week." Braum headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Caitlyn..." She looked up at Braum. "Jinx might be the closest thing to a sister you'll ever have, take care of her." Braum left to the train station.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Jinx, could you come over here for a second?" Jinx's head popped out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed next to Caitlyn.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. I haven't seen my parents for a while now, I just care about you. I don't want you to get in trouble back in your hometown. If you can do this one favor for me, I won't ask again."

Jinx smiled and hugged Caitlyn. "Don't sweat it, Cait. But, you'd better start getting used to calling Michelle for the night." Jinx left the room into the bathroom again. She let out a sigh as she changed into Caitlyn's suit.

_Just this once, then everything will be back to normal... Just this once._ She looked and herself in the mirror. Her face was covered with makeup, giving her an actual skin tone. The suit she was given almost fitted her perfectly. "Michelle's coming back for a night. Then Jinx runs back in, guns blazing."Yet as she said this to herself in the mirror, it wasn't as satisfying as she thought. Looking at herself and thinking about Michelle, a hole filled in her.

**Well, we're moving on to another chapter. Unlike most of my writing, these chapters are linked closer than most of the Vicious Violent Vi. It's honestly the fact I don't want to write all of this at once and because there are a few large events linked together, why not just have them all be their own chapters like my usual writing? Feedback on this, maybe? I really want to know what everyone thinks of my writing, since I've kind of strayed from Caitlyn's personality I feel and she's the toughest character for me to write. Thanks for taking the time to wait for a new chapter, I've been busy!**

**Another idea I've been thinking about is having a Vicious Violent Vi reboot! Maybe editing the current chapters and adding more every now and then when I have time. It will still be completed already, but maybe just adding more content every now and then? Think of it as DLC or something, I dunno. Opinions?**

**Vixen**


End file.
